


History Maker

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Hanyu Yuzuru, Mención de Yuri On Ice, Sports RPF, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Leve referencia a Yuri on ice, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: Javier Fernández tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, las competencias y exposiciones de fin de año lo tenían constantemente ocupado. Pero cuando se encontró con su amigo, Yuzuru Hanyu, el recuerdo de aquel anime de patinaje que había visto le vino a la mente. Sobretodo ciertas preguntas sobre un beso sobre el hielo. 
Javier Fernández x Yuzuru Hanyu
Mención de personajes de "Yuri!!! On Ice"
P/D: No sé si están bien los tag, si fallé en algo por favor notificarme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la estaba publicando en mi Wattpad:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/90868560-history-maker
> 
> Pero decidí incluirla aquí. Sé que el fandom en español es reducido, pero espero que aquellas las que disfrutan de esta pareja les agrade. Empezó como un one shot con mención al anime "Yuri!!! On Ice" y terminó como un pequeño serial. Iré subiendo los capítulos en estos días, así que espero lo disfruten. <3

En los últimos dos años su carrera se había envuelto en gloria y eso no podía hacer más feliz a Javier Fernández. Tenía en mente la próxima final que se realizaría en diciembre y de que era  uno de los principales pilares del espectáculo “Revolution On Ice” no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Mucho menos de subestimar a cualquiera de los dos eventos.

 

Estaba tan obsesionado con su entrenamiento y preparación que había levantado cierta preocupación entre su familia y hasta de su novia, que a pesar que se encontraba trabajando en su propia carrera intentaba cuidarlo. Sin embargo, Javier necesitaba controlar hasta el más mínimo detalle que llegaba a ignorar ciertos detalles que últimamente lo tenían alejado de su pareja.

 

Desde hace más de un mes estaba residiendo solo en un departamento en la capital de España, pero su entrenador, Brian Orser, le había indicado que deseaba verlo antes de la final del Grand Prix. Había reforzado algunas fallas que había tenido en su rutina libre en la etapa de eliminación y deseaba el ojo más crítico para terminarlo de pulir. Por lo que sin dudar había viajado a Canadá.

 

Había llegado demasiado temprano, se había instalado en su habitación que lo esperaba en cada ocasión que visitaba el país y luego de un breve desayuno había tomado su bolso para dirigirse a la pista de entrenamiento. Era cierto que su cita con Orser era al día siguiente recién, pero no podía contener el entusiasmo que recorría sus venas.

 

Tomó unos patines viejos que tenía guardado en su casillero de siempre y caminó por uno de los largos pasillos del recinto. Algunas personas lo reconocieron y lo saludaban entusiasmadas, haciendo que Javier sonriera correspondiendo los amables gestos.

 

-¿Javi?-

 

Su nombre fue pronunciado en un suave inglés capturando por completo su atención. A unos cuantos metros de él, su compañero, Nam Nguyen, lo miraba con una sonrisa amplia.  

 

-¡¿Nam?! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!-

 

El pequeño patinador canadiense se acercó a él de inmediato. Ambos se envolvieron en un rápido abrazo que mostraba el entusiasmo por dicho reencuentro.

 

-El gusto es todo mío, Javi. No sabía que te tocaba venir.- comentó con total entusiasmo.

 

-En realidad no me correspondía hoy. Pero ya sabes que si estoy en aquí se me hace imposible estar mucho tiempo lejos de esta pista.-

 

-Te comprendo por completo, hermano.- Nam palmeó uno de los hombros del madrileño sonriendo.

 

-Sé que todos siempre nos sentimos así al venir.- bromeó un poco Javier con aquella característica sonrisa. Teniéndolo así de cerca el mayor pudo notar que el otro llevaba puesto sus patines con los protectores en las cuchillas, al igual que su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado. -¿Brian te estaba monitoreando?-

 

Consultó al notarlo ligeramente cansado, pero contra su pronóstico el patinador más joven negó con su cabeza, soltando una carcajada más amena.

 

-Hoy tuve entrenamiento de rutina. Tu amigo acaparó la atención de Brian por completo.- no pretendía quejarse y eso se notó al decir aquellas palabras con un tono jovial. Cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca con sus labios, como su fuera un berrinche.

 

Pero a Javier aquella mención lo tomó desprevenido.

 

-¿Mi amigo? ¿Te refieres a…?-

 

Nam lo miró desconcertado por unos segundos, sorprendido ante el desconocimiento del renombrado campeón mundial.

 

-Yuzu está con Brian en estos momentos, ¿No sabías estaba aquí?-

 

-No…- se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera ser consciente de ello, emitiendo un leve sonido de desaprobación. –El maldito dejó de contestarme hace dos días los mensajes. Pensé que como la semana que viene le toca competir estaría obsesionado con su entrenamiento.-

 

Su compañero de equipo lo escuchó quejarse en el torpe inglés que manejaba el madrileño cuando se molestaba. Consiguiendo que Nam sonriera divertido con cada una de las palabras frustradas de su compañero.

 

-Pues…  En algo estabas en lo cierto. Hace exactamente dos días que Yuzu llegó. Estuvo entrenando con Brian personalmente desde ese momento.- se cruzó de brazos y apoyó una de sus manos sobre su mentón en forma distraída. –Es más, creo que aún están en la pista principal.- soltó en forma casual, aunque su mirada había sido divertida al pronunciarlo.  

 

Javier no llegó a ver la sonrisa de Nam, tan sólo soltó un pequeño bufido y caminó en la dirección que el menor le había indicado. Siendo algo abrupto abrió las puertas que desembocaban en la pista.

 

Su entrenador, Brian, estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de él, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en aquel delgado y estético cuerpo que se movía con gran elegancia sobre el hielo.

 

Yuzuru tenía un toque único que le permitía hipnotizar con cada uno de sus gestos. Sus delgadas manos cubiertas por los guantes negros bailaban en el aire con una gracia única, deslizándose entre los rápidos movimientos como si de una bailarina de ballet se tratase. Las alargadas piernas se doblaban y estiraban en cada perfecta ejecución, dándole un toque característico del japonés a cada uno de los elementos.

 

Tan sublime y hermoso que el enojó que circulaba por el cuerpo de Javier se evaporó en cuestión de segundos.

 

La música terminó con un sonido de guitarra que elevó sus sentidos y con un perfecto Biellmann encaró las últimas vueltas, finalizando con una pose llena de confianza. Yuzuru estaba agitado y su rostro ligeramente perlado del sudor, pero con una mueca de satisfacción por la buena tarea realizada en su programa. Se tomó algunos segundos de aquella forma antes de moverse, dirigiendo sus ojos a su entrenador. Fue recién allí que notó la otra figura que lo observaba.

 

-¿Javi?-

 

Ante la mención Brian se giró en la dirección que miraba el japonés, sonriendo con amplitud al ver a su otro pupilo.

 

-Javier, no esperaba verte hasta mañana.- comentó con aquel aire tranquilo el canadiense. Acercándose hasta él para poder saludarlo con un abrazo que lo estrechó con fuerza y un cariño paterno.

 

-Llegué esta mañana y sabe soy algo inquieto.- le comentó con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

 

-¡Javier~!- desde el centro de la pista, Yuzuru se había convertido en un niño pequeño lleno de entusiasmo. Se encontraba moviendo sus manos en lo alto, saludándolo con una sonrisa amplia, de esa forma particular en que su nariz se arrugaba y sus ojos pequeños eran dos líneas de expresión.

 

Fernández pensó en quejarse, reprocharle por no avisarle de su viaje o haberle dejado de responder en los últimos días, pero no pudo. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba saludándolo con el mismo entusiasmo, agitando su mano en el aire.

 

-¿Con esa rutina pretendes vencerme, eh?-

 

Hanyu había empezado a patinar de un lado al otro para calmar la adrenalina de su cuerpo, pero no lo había dejado de observar en ningún momento. Soltando una carcajada a dicho atrevimiento del español.

 

-¿Pretender?- preguntó divertido, elevando un poco sus cejas. -¡Voy a vencerte!-

 

Javier soltó una risa amena, divertido al tener tanta confianza con su compañero para poder hablar con tales libertades. Brian los observaba a ambos con sumo cariño, siempre entretenido en la forma en que esos dos grandes rivales eran a la vez los mejores amigos.

 

-Me alegra que tengan tantas energías.- espetó cortando la conversación de los más jóvenes y con suavidad apoyó su mano contra el hombro de Fernández. –Es bueno de que hayas venido. Me llegaron unos papeles esta mañana de tu coreógrafo. Espérame aquí mientras voy a buscarlos.- le ordenó mientras tomaba la libreta que tenía a su lado.- Yuzu terminamos por hoy. Estira y ve a descansar. Tu espalda parece haberse recuperado por completo, pero no la exigiremos hasta que llegue el momento, ¿Está bien?-

 

Ambos patinadores asintieron a las órdenes que le acababan de dictar. Yuzuru empezó a relajar un poco sus piernas aún sobre el hielo, apenas deslizándose para mantenerse estable. Mientras tanto,  Javier se acercaba a donde estaba con anterioridad Brian, apoyando sus brazos contra el borde de madera.

 

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- preguntó de inmediato, mientras observaba a su amigo estirar.

 

-Tu tampoco me lo comentaste.- respondió sencillamente Hanyu, sonriéndole divertido al notar la frustración que le había provocado al mayor con su respuesta. –No fue planeado. No estaba seguro en algunas cosas y deseaba hablar con Brian.-

 

-Claro, y por eso no pudiste llamarme.-

 

El japonés patinó hasta pararse en frente de él, extendiéndole uno de sus brazos. Javier tardó en comprender, hasta que con un chistido lo tomó por la muñeca, ayudándolo a estirar sus extremidades.

 

-Falta poco para mi segmento. Me han estado hablando mucho y deseaba desconectarme. Sabes que no soy alguien de teléfono móvil, mucho menos de las redes sociales.-

 

Javier sabía que era cierto, por lo que se mantuvo callado unos segundos, ayudándolo a relajar sus músculos.

 

-¿Te han intentado hablar muchos periodistas?-

 

A Yuzuru le gustaba mantener la calma y bajo perfil ante de una gran competencia, justo en el momento en dónde más disfrutaban los medios de comunicación el molestarlos. Pero para su sorpresa de Javier, el rostro de su compañero había enrojecido y girado a un lado, buscando ocultar su mirada.

 

-No exactamente…- logró murmurar la voz del más bajo. Por lo que el madrileño lo miró extrañado, consiguiendo que el otro terminara suspirando. -¿Has hablado o visto a Evgenia en estos días?-

 

-¿Con Evgenia?...-

 

El nombre de la patinadora que era amiga de ambos quedó en sus labios, recordando de inmediato lo que había visto en internet los últimos días. Intentó contenerse, pero al final no pudo y empezó a reír, apenas sosteniendo su estómago. Yuzuru había hecho una mueca casi infantil, sintiendo su rostro arder hasta la punta de sus orejas.

 

-¿Es por lo de ese anime?... ¿”Yuri on ice”, no es así?- intentó preguntar Javier entre sus constantes carcajada.

 

-Sabes que es así.- emitió un suspiro intentando pasar aquella sensación de vergüenza. -¡No te rías!- dijo extendiendo su mano, pretendiendo golpear al mayor en el hombro aunque este fácilmente lo evitó.

 

-Lo vi, lo vi~ Creo que no hay patinador que no esté al tanto de que nuestro Yuzu tiene una historia de amor con su entrenador, Viktor. Y ese beso… ¿No es el sueño de cualquier patinador? Terminar una magnifica rutina con su pareja añorada.- suspiró de una forma tan exagerada que era evidente su burla.

 

-¡Javier!- estalló una vez más el japonés, rasguñando su nombre entre sus dientes. –No es gracioso…-

 

-¿No lo es?- preguntó divertido el otro, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados por sonreír. –Han sabido retratar mucho de tus virtudes en Yuuri, aunque no me queda del todo claro… ¿Viktor sería Brian? ¿No es algo perturbador eso?-

 

Hanyu se volvió a alterar a sus palabras, dispuesto a golpearlo esta vez, pero antes de que su puño pudiera golpear directamente al europeo su muñeca fue sostenida abruptamente. Su cuerpo perdió su eje apenas, quedando ligeramente hacía adelante por la fuerza que Javier había implementado para atraerlo.

 

Si no hubiera sido por aquel barandal que separaba la pista de hielo del suelo concreto su cuerpo habría golpeado contra el de él. Sin embargo, la distancia entre ellos dos en ese momento era casi nula, sintiendo como la sonrisa de Javier rozaba muy cerca de su mejilla.

 

-¿O tal vez soy yo?...- su voz golpeó suavemente la mejilla de Yuzuru. -¿Debería besarte si logras el oro?-

 

El silencio los envolvió de inmediato. Yuzuru pensó que su amigo de nuevo estaba bromeando a costa de él, pero cuando logró girarse y sus ojos se encontraron su estomago se comprimió por completo. Javier mantenía su sonrisa, pero no en forma de burla, sino una suave curva sincera que había hecho que el corazón del japonés empezara a latir en forma desesperada.

 

Yuzuru no se atrevía ni a respirar. Su mente se encontraba totalmente emblanquecida y su mirada puesta sobre las pupilas de su amigo.

 

¿Por qué parecía que sus sentimientos eran genuinos? ¿Por qué de repente en su mente tan sólo aparecía la imagen de la novia de Javier? ¿Por qué estaba jugando así con él? Sus ojos ardieron ante las emociones que golpeaban abruptamente su anatomía, pero no llegó a reaccionar cuando una tercera voz interrumpió.

 

-Yuzu… ¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que estarías ya en los vestidores.-

 

Ambos sufrieron un ligero sobresalto, no habían escuchado a Brian regresar, ni siquiera sabían hace cuanto tiempo estaba allí. Hanyu aprovechó aquello para alejarse de Javier y golpearle el hombro, haciendo una mueca de berrinche como si tomara sus anteriores palabras en juego.

 

-Estaba en camino, pero Javi vio el anime que todos comentan y no podía evitar el fastidiarme.- su queja fue amena y con ella se terminó de alejar, saliendo de la pista de hielo y cubriendo las cuchillas de sus patines con los protectores. –Nos veremos mañana, entrenador. Nos vemos luego, Javi.-

 

A pesar que le había hablado al europeo no se giró a verlo. Caminó derecho a la puerta que lo guiaba a los vestuarios, dejando atrás a un Brian que lo miraba atento y a un patinador sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

 

-No deberías jugarles bromas tan pesadas a Yuzu… Sabes que se pone muy nervioso cerca del Grand Prix.-

 

El entrenador se había acercado hasta Javier, golpeándole en la cabeza con los block de notas que traía entre sus manos, consiguiendo un quejido de parte de este.

 

-¿Fui muy lejos?- preguntó al final el campeón mundial riendo.

 

Brian suspiró negando con su cabeza y dejó de lado el tema, caminando a sentarse en una banca e indicándole a Javier que lo siguiera. Este obedeció de inmediato, manteniendo una sonrisa calma entre sus labios. Pero antes de mirar lo que le estaba indicando su entrenador miró una vez más por dónde se había ido su compañero. Lamentablemente para él sus palabras no habían sido un juego.

 

-¿Me escuchas, Javi?-

 

-¿Eh? Si, si, en la secuencia de triples…-

 

Debía sacar a Yuzuru Hanyu de su cabeza.

**Continuará…**


	2. Prince On Ice

Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los cordones para sujetarlos y jalarlos con fuerza. Los patines se ciñeron entorno a su píe y una vez estuvo seguro lo anudó. Era un proceso que había hecho tantas veces en su vida que realmente no estaba prestando atención a ello, era algo mecánico, tan natural como respirar.

 

Una vez estuvo listo caminó hasta la pista, y en el momento en que las cuchillas se deslizaron por el frío hielo es que Yuzuru se sintió con más calma. Estaba siendo supervisado por la mirada de Brian, lo sabía, pero eso no significaba ninguna clase de presión para él. Al contrario, luego de haber calentado con un par de movimientos la música de Prince sonó y empezó a realizar su programa corto.

 

Eran movimientos fuertes, certeros, Yuzuru se sentía seguro y creía que eso desprendía sensualidad en cada uno de los pasos que iba ejecutando. Su primer salto había tenido una recepción impecable, sin rastro de duda ni mucho menos la caída que había demostrado en su última presentación, haciendo que terminara con una pose soberbia en confianza.

 

Respiró algunos segundos cansado y con lentitud desarmó su postura para acercarse a su entrenador. Recibiendo aquellos pañuelos que había sacado de su Winnie Poh.

 

-Por hoy toma las prácticas con tranquilidad, Yuzu. Tienes el programa corto seguro, así que intenta no exigirle de más a tu espalda. ¿Está bien?- aunque había utilizado un tono ameno y sonaba como una sugerencia, el menor sabía que no lo era. –Quiero que estés al cien por ciento concentrado.-

 

Con aquellas palabras concluyó y palmeó con suavidad la espalda del joven japonés. Yuzuru asintió con determinación y con un movimiento se deslizó de nuevo al centro de la pista.

 

No podía negar que se encontraba preocupado. Había tenido un buen desempeño en el torneo NHK y había superado con facilidad la barrera de los cien puntos en su programa corto, pero sentía que no era suficiente. En unos días se desarrollaría la final de la Grand Prix en una hermosa ciudad de Francia, y siendo el actual defensor del título sentía su pecho comprimirse en nervios.

 

Por eso mismo había optado por hacer aquel largo viaje hacía Canadá. Aquel sitio le tranquilizaba, aunque significara que en pocos días debía abordar otro avión hacía el país europeo. Escuchar a Brian Orser y deslizarse por esa vieja pista conocida le había servido más que cualquier entrenamiento riguroso que pudiera tener en Japón. Llegaba a perder cualquier noción del tiempo, tan sólo disfrutando de saltar y girar sobre la fría superficie, dejando que su piel sintiera la agradable sensación fresca contra sus brazos descubiertos.

 

No midió los minutos en los cuales se mantuvo allí, tan sólo escuchando las indicaciones de su entrenador mientras que recorría toda la pista de hielo. Tan sólo se dejó guiar hasta que Brian le hubiera exigido un descanso, terminando su rutina para salir sin apuro. Limpiando su rostro ligeramente perlado por el sudor con los pañuelos, colocó los protectores sobre las afiladas cuchillas y abrazó su muñeco preferido.

 

-¿Tú también crees que si me relajo podré hacer todo sin errores?- le preguntó a su fiel compañero, acariciando con su mano cubierta por los guantes la cabeza del oso, mientras se terminaba por sentar en uno de los bancos.

 

Brian no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo y sentir ternura por su pupilo, porque a pesar de que ambos eran conscientes del gran potencial que cargaba, Yuzuru seguía siendo un niño que se frustraba cuando fallaba. Era un niño que le gustaba cuidar a pesar de la distancia que mantenían cuando él se encontraba en Japón. Por ello, cuando notó que Javier había ingresado por una de las puertas compartió una pequeña sonrisa con él y tomó sus papeles en total silencio.

 

-Descansa, toma una ducha y ve por mi oficina, Yuzu. Quiero darte algunos detalles de tus pasajes a Francia.-

 

-Hai~-

 

Brian sabía que Yuzuru no había prestado atención, así que caminó fuera del recinto palmeando con suavidad la espalda de Javier al pasar a su lado. El madrileño le había agradecido con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza, y aprovechando que su mejor amigo estaba aún sumergido en su debate interno se acercó a él, escuchando lo que murmuraba.

 

–Ya sé… Ya sé que es mi culpa… No es necesario que me mires así.- susurró con una mueca que hacía que su pequeña nariz se arrugara, mientras tapaba con su palma los ojos del Winnie Pooh.

 

Javier elevó sus cejas con suavidad, tentado a reír por la forma tan ingenua en la que Yuzuru le hablaba a su peluche. Pero en su lugar decidió inclinar un poco su cuerpo, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa divertida antes de hablar cerca del oído ajeno.

 

-¿Sirve que me tape los ojos para que ya no estés nervioso?- pronunció, intentando imitar lo mejor que podía la voz de aquel oso que conocía de viejos programas televisivos.

 

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Hanyu que se sobresaltó, alejando un poco de su cuerpo al portapañuelos, consiguiendo que Javier empezara a carcajear de inmediato. Yuzuru tardó tan sólo unos segundos en reaccionar, reconociendo aquel tono jocoso. Se giró para poder ver su mejor amigo y compañero, que se sostenía el estómago riendo a costa de él.

 

-Algún día me vengaré de ti, te lo prometo.- dijo en forma lenta, marcando cada una de sus palabras en aquel suave inglés. Sentía el rostro arder y seguramente su nariz estaría enrojecida de la vergüenza, pero no era consciente que sus labios se habían arrugado en un pequeño puchero de molestia.

 

 -¿Esa es la forma de saludarme, eh?- preguntó Javier con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que de inmediato el humor del japonés se aflojara en una suave curva, algo similar a una sonrisa. -¡Deseaba tanto verte, Yuzu!-

 

Con esas simples palabras fue suficiente para que Hanyu se incorporara y lo abrazara con fuerza, sintiendo como sus cuerpos ya no tenían tanta diferencia de altura, pero siendo aún un chiquillo cuando Javier lo estrujaba contra su pecho.

 

-¿Deseabas verme? ¿Te gustó mi programa en el NHK?- preguntó entusiasmado, apenas alejándose de él, pero siendo suficiente para notar que su amigo traía un paquete entre sus dedos. -¿Eh? ¿Y eso?-

 

Javier sonrió ante la tormenta de interrogatorio, pero de inmediato le mostró aquel regalo que traía que estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en un papel brillante.

 

-Estuviste increíble. Pero ya tendré tiempo para alabarte en la final, lo que quería darte ahora era esto.- comentó y uno de sus ojos se cerró en un divertido guiño.- No todos los días nuestro Príncipe del Hielo cumpleaños.-

 

Hanyu miró el obsequio con una mueca llena de emoción, tomando con cuidado aquel paquete avergonzado. No sabía exactamente cómo proceder, pero Javier posó sus manos sobre las de él y negó con suavidad.

 

-Debes abrirlo después, ¿Si?-

 

La petición de Javier había sido cubierta por algo de vergüenza y el japonés no se atrevió a contradecirle, tan sólo volvió a sentarse en el pequeño banco dejándole espacio a él. Su amigo no dudó en seguirlo y apoyó descuidadamente su mano sobre el muslo del menor, palmeando un par de veces allí.

 

-Sigo sorprendido en cómo rompes record con tu programa corto, a este ritmo quedarás solo tus presentaciones en el top ten.- bromeó un poco, consiguiendo una carcajada del menor.

 

-No suena mal, pero me caí… ¡Me sale perfecto en las prácticas! Pero siento que en las presentaciones pierdo la concentración.- admitió haciendo una pequeña mueca que arrugaba su nariz y le daba a su rostro una especie de gesto graciosa.

 

-Eres un patinador constante, has avanzado mucho y aún te queda mucho por crecer, Yuzu. Debes confiar en ti un poco más.- las palabras de Javier eran suaves, de una forma casi conciliadora. No podía evitar ver a Hanyu y recordar las primeras veces que había quedado anonadado por las capacidades de él siendo tan sólo un niño.

 

-Tú muestras siempre confianza…- le respondió con cuidado el menor, mientras mecía con cuidado sus píes de un lado al otro.

 

-Porque mis presentaciones así lo requieren.- aseguró Fernández mientras se acomodaba un poco en su asiento y al fin desprendía su mirada de su amigo para ver la pista. –Pero no es porque no dude, al contrario, siento que se me contrae el estómago y me hicieran “iiigh~”- enfatizó la onomatopeya haciendo un gesto con sus manos. -Pero patinando quiero mostrar todo lo que soy. Así que pienso que por unos segundos solamente yo puedo hacer al público gritar…- a medida que sus palabras iban abandonando sus labios dejó de apreciar la pista para volver a verlo, notando como los pequeños ojos rasgados lo miraban con suma atención. –Lo estás haciendo muy bien, disfruta, Yuzu, eres el campeón sin duda alguna.-

 

Por unos segundos el ambiente quedó en silencio, pero no uno incomodo, al contrario. Hanyu estaba pensando con cuidado lo que el mayor le había dicho, y con ello sonreía lentamente. Javier por su parte se había quedado apreciando aquel rostro aniñado, analizando cada uno de sus gestos, como las facciones del campeón de la Grand Prix habían madurado significativamente en el tiempo. Desde sus ojos oscuros hasta la curva suave de sus pequeños labios. Con tan sólo pensar eso su estómago se contrajo.

 

-Eres de mis mayores rivales en la final, ¿Está bien si vienes a aconsejarme y decirme cómo ganarte?-

 

Era un reproche con la voz suave de Hanyu, pero sabía que no era más que una broma haciendo que Javier riera abiertamente.

 

-Tienes razón, no debería, pero…- empezó a decir una vez hubiera calmado su leve carcajada. Sus manos se dirigieron a tomar con cuidado las redondas mejillas del japonés, acercándose un poco a él sin siquiera pensarlo, tan sólo dejando que sus labios tomaran contacto con la frente de él en un corto beso. –No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, lo sabes, ¿No?-

 

Los pequeños ojos rasgados del menor observaron directamente a los suyos, y por algunos segundos se cortó la respiración en el pecho de madrileño. No estaba seguro si había sido muy atrevido de su parte, pero no podía contener más aquel anhelo que sentía de haberlo besado. Creyó que Yuzuru se apartaría, pero estaba tan sólo allí, manteniendo esa íntima distancia y ni siquiera había apartado las manos que sostenían sus mejillas. Tan sólo lo miraba y por unos segundos el europeo temió que pudiera ver más allá de él y leyera su mente, junto a aquellos sentimientos que últimamente lo agobiaban.

 

-¿Me besaste por qué gané el oro?- su voz fue abrupta, algo grave en el tono de voz que había ocupado. -¿Otra vez me estás comparando con Yūri, Javier?-

 

La pregunta que acababa de hacer llena de reproches tomó por sorpresa al campeón mundial que intuitivamente sacó sus palmas y parpadeó varias veces. No había recordado la broma que había hecho en su anterior encuentro, pero sin dudas su amigo parecía demasiado frustrado por eso.

 

-¿Te molesta que te comparen con el personaje de “Yūri!!! On Ice”?- preguntó siendo consciente que había sobrepasado la línea de sus instintos y que por ahora lo mejor era alejarse de aquella área, aprovechando la inocencia que poseía el menor.

 

Yuzuru pensó algunos segundos antes de mirarlo de reojo, haciendo aquella mueca casi graciosa cuando fruncía su nariz.

 

-Javi, ¿No te incomoda la relación sentimental que mantiene con su entrenador?-

 

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que sus labios se abrieran apenas y dudara algunos segundos. Consideró que con Hanyu jamás habían abordado la controversia en la cual la prensa amarillista lo había tachado de homofóbico*, y por primera vez, pensó en la opción de que en efecto, su amigo creyera estaba en contra de las relaciones del mismo sexo.

 

-Para nada. Al contrario, siento algo de envidia…- las palabras estaban cargadas de la valentía que le hacía falta a Fernández en el último tiempo, mientras lo miraba directamente. – Amar y de esa forma y ser correspondido con tanto ímpetu debe de ser lo más maravilloso que puede suceder.-

 

Hanyu mantuvo contacto directo con sus ojos hasta que bajó su cabeza en dirección al obsequio que mantenía entre sus dedos. Javier más que nunca deseó poder dar ese paso, hablarlo directamente con él y ser sincero en sus palabras, pero no podía predecir lo que estaba pasando por los pensamientos de aquel enigmático japonés.

 

-¿A ti si te molesta?- se animó al fin a preguntar, sin poder respirar ante la ansiedad.

 

-No es molestia…- se excusó de inmediato algo torpe el menor y se mordió el labio. Pensóp algunos segundos sobre aquella pregunta hecha por el madrileño. –Evgenia me mandó un mensaje de cumpleaños con una foto de él con su entrenador y se me hizo divertido. Creo que lo único que me incomoda es que no aprecien mis presentaciones más allá de verme como él. Quiero que vean mi potencial y todo el trabajo que le dedico, no sólo un posible personaje en la realidad.-

 

Javier quedó por unos segundos prendido en aquel comentario. Por un lado entendía lo que su amigo acababa de decir, más conociendo lo orgulloso que era el japonés de todo el sacrificio que había hecho por conseguir cada una de sus metas. Pero por otro punto, su pecho había punzado con suavidad a la mención de su amiga rusa, aun así optó por ahogar aquellos celos en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

 

-Estoy seguro que la mayoría te admira a ti más allá de Yūri, Yuzu. En esta final seguro eclipsarás cualquier pensamiento previo que tengan de ti.- Javier expresaba seguridad en cada una de sus palabras, cruzando sus brazos y asintiendo con su cabeza.

 

-Gracias… Eso espero.- mencionó y su cabeza se terminó agachando con suavidad, avergonzado por los constantes halagos del mayor. Era cierto que el mayor acostumbraba a ahogarlo entre palabras dulces, pero nunca estaría acostumbrado a recibirlos. –Cuando gane… te dedicaré la medalla de oro.- procuró bromear, intentando recuperar su seguridad consumida por él.

 

-¿Ganar el oro? ¿No sería más icónico el arrebatarte tu cuarta victoria de Grand Prix?- Javier se animó a sonreír con sorna, envolviendo los hombros del menor con plena confianza. –Puedes ser mi inspiración, Yuzu, pero eres mi más grande rival y no caeré ante ti.-

 

Hanyu se apoyó contra su hombro, riendo ampliamente golpeó con suavidad el abdomen de su amigo en forma juguetona. Cualquier rastro de nervios se habían borrado.

 

-Eso lo veremos en Francia.-

 

Javier le revolvió el cabello con ímpetu, asintiendo con emoción. Su corazón estaba latiendo con gran fuerza, pero no le importó saber si era porque en unos días sería la Grand Prix Final o por la forma que en Yuzuru le sonreía.

 

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones:**

***¿Homofobico?:** Javier hizo una declaración que fue tomado por la prensa como homofóbica en el año 2014 durante las Olimpiadas de Sochi. Fue un tema muy complicado que tanto él, como Brian tuvieron que salir a aclarar en aquella época.

Link de la información: http://www.20minutos.es/deportes/noticia/javier-fernandez-pide-disculpas-juegos-olimpicos-sochi-2052504/0/

 


	3. Error

_[Kakao Talk to Love:] Ambos sabemos la verdad, ¿No?_

 

Leyó una vez más aquel mensaje y lo dejó caer dentro de su bolso en forma descuidada. Permitiéndose que sus ojos observaran como el último salto de Yuzuru se concretaba en forma perfecta, completamente limpia y llena de la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

 

El estadio completo estalló en júbilo, gritando y aplaudiendo mientras que la música de Prince daba sus últimos acordes con una presentación casi perfecta del prodigio japonés. Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero que en esta ocasión le conseguía dar una presión contundente en el centro de su pecho, haciendo que se apoyara un poco más contra la pared.

 

Desde su posición, casi escondido, podía ver como Brian abrazaba fuertemente a Hanyu. La alegría se veía impresa en cada uno de sus gestos, a pesar que el patinador insistía en que le había faltado en su ejecución. Ambos caminaron hacía el estrado del Kiss&Cry para esperar la evaluación.

 

Pero Javier no necesitaba ver el puntaje, sabía que Yuzuru habría roto una vez más la barrera de los cien puntos a pesar de su fallo. Ese simple hecho terminaba por destruir la autoestima del madrileño. Porque más allá de que era consciente de que su presentación había sido por debajo de su rendimiento regular, le pesaba el título de Campeón Mundial sobre los hombros y que era considerado el primer rival del japonés. Pero había tenido secuencias sucias, su técnica había vacilado en el momento más crucial y la caída era un componente que le restó puntos. Una presentación mediocre que lo dejaba demasiado lejos del papel que todos esperaban de él.

 

Un lastimero suspiro se escapó de sus labios y los parlantes anunciaron que Hanyu quedaba en primer lugar en el programa corto, dejándolo a él en una tercera posición. Se animó a aplaudir con suavidad, aunque no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su pequeño escondite. Ahora no quería que nadie lo viera de esa forma.

 

Por su parte, Hanyu se encontraba exhausto y totalmente ignorante a lo que pasaba en la mente de Javier. Brian lo había recibido en un fuerte abrazo cuando lo acompañó a sentarse. El japonés apenas y podía respirar, pero no dudo en quejarse de sus propias falencias, consiguiendo que el entrenador riera.

 

-La próxima vez será perfecto…- lo alentó convencido en cada una de sus palabras. Palmeándole la espalda de aquella forma cariñosa en la cual siempre lo trataba.

 

Hanyu sabía que no tenía que discutirle, tan sólo tomó entre sus manos unos pañuelos de su Winnie Pooh para secarse el rostro. Los puntajes se anunciaron casi de inmediato y aunque tuvo que inclinarse para poder ver los números hizo una pequeña mueca al tomar consciencia. No estaba del todo satisfecho, pero si conforme con su primer lugar con una gran cantidad de puntos de diferencia de Patrick.

 

Como siempre se incorporó a agradecer todos los aplausos que le otorgaban y proclamarle una leve reverencia hacía Brian, siempre mostrándole su agradecimiento. Entusiasmado por los resultados, pero notando inminentemente la ausencia de alguien.

 

-¿Dónde está Javier?-

 

Desde que eran compañeros de entrenamiento que el madrileño siempre estaba al pendiente de su presentación dándole ánimos. Pero esta vez no aparecía por ningún sitio. Yuzuru giró su cabeza una y otra vez buscándolo, mas parecía no estar dentro del estadio. Inevitablemente su ceño se frunció, dispuesto a dejar de lado su inspección cuando distinguió una figura masculina en el pasillo hacía los vestuarios.

 

-¿Javi…?-

 

El nombre se escapó de sus pequeños labios como un susurro. El europeo no lo había mirado, tan sólo se había girado sobre sus talones y se había marchado.

 

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Javier Fernández jamás era así. Sin importar lo duro que hubiera podido ser la competencia nunca había desaparecido su sonrisa e inclusive era el primero en felicitarlo. ¿Por qué ahora ni siquiera había sido capaz de verlo a los ojos?

 

-Yuzu, las cámaras te están filmando.- el leve susurro de Brian logró que él recobrara sus sentidos y recordara en dónde se encontraba.

 

De inmediato retomó su sonrisa, saludando con Winnie Pooh entre sus manos y mostrando entusiasmo. Procuró ser paciente y agradecer a todos los presentes antes de susurrarle a su entrenador que debía marcharse.

 

Los nervios se notaban en cada movimiento de Hanyu, por lo que Brian le permitió marcharse mientras que él atendía a la prensa. El más pequeño no dudó en agradecerle y caminar con rapidez hacía los vestuarios. Sin sacarse los patines cubiertos por los protectores avanzó con cuidado, sin saber exactamente a dónde debía ir a buscar a su mejor amigo. 

 

Para su fortuna no tuvo que andar demasiado hasta que se topó con él a unos metros. Javier estaba apoyando una de sus manos contra la pared, con los hombros caídos y dando la espalda por donde Yuzuru había llevado. Este tuvo la intensión de hablarle, pero se detuvo abruptamente al notar que estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil.

 

-Lo sé, amor, y créeme… Lo entiendo.-  

 

“Amor…”

 

Una simple palabra fue suficiente para que sus intenciones flaquearan. Los pequeños ojos rasgados se habían entrecerrado y los puños contraído a sus costados. Javier estaba hablando con su prometida, algo obvio que por unos segundos hubiera preferido ignorar pero que sabía que no podía. Su amigo no necesitaba sus palabras de aliento sino de aquella persona la cual amaba.

 

Javier necesitaba a Miki y no a él en esos momentos.

 

La realidad lo golpeó tan abruptamente que quiso correr de aquel sitio, escapar. Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Patrick lo había interceptado. El canadiense sonreía lleno de amabilidad mientras lo abrazaba para felicitarlo por su programa corto. Yuzuru estimaba en gran medida al canadiense, por lo que le fue sencillo desprender su mirada de su compañero para centrarse en él y en una breve charla.

 

Las voces de ambos consiguieron captar la atención de Javier, recién percatándose que no estaba solo. Sus palabras murieron por unos segundos en sus labios al chocar su mirada con la de Yuzuru, pero de inmediato procuró recuperarse y sonreírle breve. Saludó con su mano a ambos en forma casual y retomó la conversación con su prometida por el teléfono, caminando lejos de los otros dos patinadores.

 

Esa reacción llenó de frustración el cuerpo de Hanyu que no lograba comprender, produciendo una mirada herida que fue captada por Patrick de inmediato.

 

-¿Estás bien, Yuzu?- le preguntó con un tono suave, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro logrando que este reaccionara así y asintiera.

 

Más tarde podría hablar con Javier.

 

**History Maker**

Durante la noche había intentando descansar, pero la molestia que se había instalado en su pecho le había dificultado. En la cena lo había acompañado Brian y su entrenador espiritual, que con gran facilidad había notado la inestabilidad que envolvía a Yuzuru. Le prohibieron salir el resto de la noche y aunque se sentía inquieto supo que era lo mejor. La concentración para un patinador era la pieza fundamental para ejecutar correctamente su rutina, por lo que optó descansar e intentar no pensar más en Javier.

 

La mañana llegó rápidamente y luego de haber desayunado se marchó  a la prueba de pista para el programa largo. No le sorprendió ver a varios patinadores allí, por lo que se sentó a colocarse sus patines viendo como Brian ya estaba controlando al clamado campeón mundial.

 

-Buenos días, Yuzu, ¿Pudiste descansar?- le preguntó amablemente el hombre con esa sonrisa que siempre le transmitía paz.

 

-Buenos días, Brian… Si, pude dormir bastante.- con una sonrisa amplia terminó de atar sus patines y se incorporó acercándose a él. -¿Hace mucho que están en la pista?-

 

-Alrededor de media hora. Javi insistió en venir temprano, está decaído por lo de su programa corto y se está sobre exigiendo ahora.- Orser no tuvo reparo en ser sincero con él, mostrando su preocupación con un suspiro corto. –Tal vez el verte logre calmarlo.-

 

Aunque el desencuentro del día anterior había desanimado a Hanyu sabía lo que sentía Javier en esos momentos. Él también había tenido fallas cuando todos esperaban lo mejor de su desempeño, así que sin dudarlo desprendió los protectores de sus cuchillas y patinó por la pista en su dirección.

 

El europeo notó de inmediato su presencia y a diferencia del día anterior no lo evitó. Le sonrió con tranquilidad aunque el más peque podía notar con claridad que era algo forzado. Los pequeños ojos asiáticos se entrecerraron mientras que su dueño acortaba la distancia que ambos tenían. De repente no importaban los demás patinadores, sino ellos dos.

 

-¿Qué te está pasando?- preguntó en forma directa, arrugando su pequeña nariz. –Tú no eres así, Javi…- no había medido su tono de voz y al pronunciar su nombre su voz había sido contundente.

 

El otro patinador recién allí comprendió su error y cómo el esconderse tan sólo había conseguido preocupar a su amigo. Por ello optó por no responder con palabras, acortó la distancia que los separaba y presionó el delgado cuerpo de Yuzuru entre sus brazos. Necesitaba sentirlo y no pensaba disimularlo más.

 

Un abrazo en medio de la pista había sido algo sorpresivo, pero no le importaba al joven japonés. Le gustaba sentir como la anatomía más grande lo atraía y presionaba contra su pecho, por ello cerró sus parpados y no dudó en corresponderle. Deslizando sus delgados dedos por la espalda cubierta por el abrigo gris. Ignorando por primera vez cómo su relación se había tornado rara en el último tiempo y todas las preguntas que los rodeaban.

 

No fueron conscientes ni cuánto tiempo pasaron de esa forma. Yuzuru sólo reaccionó porque el mayor se separó con cuidado de él, deslizando sus dedos por las abultadas mejillas, proclamándole una caricia suave y llena de calma.

 

-Después de que termine la Grand Prix necesito que hablemos, ¿Vale?-

 

Esa frase expresada por Javier se caló profundamente en la mente de Yuzuru. No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y en cierta medida le daba miedo hacerlo, por ello lo miró en silencio y tan sólo se atrevió a asentir con su cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para que Fernández lo soltara de sus brazos, dándole a entender que esa breve charla había culminado.

 

Hanyu lo miró unos segundos más antes de separarse de él, aprovechando que Shoma se encontraba cerca para acercarse a su compatriota. Necesitaba algo de aire y estando cerca de Javier no era la solución.

 

-¿Estás bien, senpai?-

 

El campeón olímpico normalmente hubiera sonreír y asentido, pero en esos momentos no supo ni siquiera el cómo responder. Se animó a mover su cabeza en un breve asentimiento, intentando que el menor no se preocupara. Porque en esos momentos no podían distraerse. Aún faltaba el programa largo y sabía que con las dudas golpeando su cabeza no obtendría el oro. 

 

El resto de la tarde se centró en su propia preparación. No vio a Javier más que cuando Brian los llamó a ambos antes de que diera comienzo. El orden estaba asignado y como Yuzuru entraría tercero, siendo seguido por Javier en la cuarta posición, debían acomodarse al esquema que siempre optaban cuando sus presentaciones se superponían.

 

Brian le otorgó un abrazo a ambos y sus buenos deseos antes de que se diera el anuncio para comenzar la competencia. Luego cada uno se mantuvo en su espacio calentando sus músculos y reforzando la concentración.

 

Los primeros competidores habían pasado obteniendo una sorpresiva increíble presentación de Shoma y Nathan Chen. Cuando fue el turno de Hanyu este se desprendió la chaqueta japonesa y con decisión se deslizó por el hielo mientras el público enloquecía a su presencia.

 

Su corazón latía desbordado, palpitando fuertemente dentro de su pecho mientras que se colocaba en posición para comenzar. De repente el estadio dejó de existir e intentó dejar de pensar aunque eso parecía ser una tarea demasiada ardua.  

 

Quería sentir exclusivamente la música, pero no importaba qué tanto procurara alejar las voces de su cabeza, sus pensamientos seguían allí, como un murmullo atormentador. Chistó su lengua con frustración cuando se desprendió del suelo en un salto y cayó con sus manos contra el hielo en una caída.  Se incorporó de inmediato y supo que ese fallo era como una bofetada a la realidad para qué estaba haciendo mal.

 

La audiencia se mantuvo expectante a su presentación y cuando esta culminó apenas podía respirar. Su garganta se comprimía, obligándolo a suspirar con fuerza antes de agradecer la ovación que recibía. Inevitablemente su gesto se torció en una mueca mientras que se marchaba de la pista a recibir su puntaje.

 

Apenas pudo abrazó con fuerza a su Winnie Pooh mientras pronunciaban su posición, y aunque hubiera quedado primero por el momento, su desempeño en el programa largo había sido inferior al de Shoma y Nathan. Estaba por marcharse, pero cuando vio como Javier patinaba al centro de la pista sus piernas se quedaron inmóviles. Ciñó con mayor fuerza el peluche contra su pecho y se mordió el labio inferior, observando cómo la música empezaba para su compañero.

 

Pero desde el primer momento en que empezó a patinar el cuerpo de Yuzuru se tensó. La forma inestable en que estaba bailando Javier era evidente. Sus primeros saltos tuvieron fallos notorios en la ejecución, pero no fue hasta su inminente caída que el japonés soltó un quejido lastimero. Javier no estaba concentrado en lo absoluto y su rutina estaba cayendo.

 

Fueron minutos largos los que tardó el madrileño en culminar su rutina e hizo que el aire se escapara de los pulmones de Yuzuru. Consiguiendo que dudara si marcharse o quedarse en aquel sitio. La devolución no tardó en llegar y miró con dolor como el puntaje era tan bajo que lo dejaba inmediatamente fuera del podio.

 

Javier aún así sonrió y saludó a todo el público a pesar de la decepción en sus ojos. Luego aceptó el abrazo de Brian y se retiró con rapidez. Hanyu quería ir tras él, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado.

 

Fue cuando notó que una de sus amigas estaba cerca de él. De alguna forma creyó que eso lo ayudaría a distraerse y esperar a que la competencia terminara, por lo que le hizo una seña para que se acerque. La joven rusa no dudó en hacerlo en compañía de otras patinadoras que de inmediato lo rodearon llenas de regalos con felicitaciones. Era cierto que el japonés no se encontraba del mejor humor, pero logró distenderse mientras veía como Patrick era el último competidor en la pista.

 

-¡Debes abrirlo luego!- Evgenia mostraba entusiasmo en sus palabras al extenderle un brillante regalo de cumpleaños.

 

Yuzuru se rió un poco y asintió recibiendo aquel paquete. La joven rusa había sido una amiga que en el último tiempo se había mostrado leal a él, por lo que sin dudar se acercó a abrazarla. Sintiendo como la había sorprendido al principio, aún así, esta terminó por corresponderle con el mismo afecto.

 

 Pero no se esperó que en aquel suave enlace la muchacha se acerque a su oído para poder hablarle y que nadie más escuchara.

 

-Patrick cayó dos veces ya, el oro es tuyo… Ve por Javier, estaba cerca de los vestuarios de la zona oeste solo.-

 

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza y apenas se separaron la quedó observando. De repente se sentía demasiado expuesto, porque estaba seguro que Evgenia podía leer más allá de sus acciones. Directamente en esos sentimientos que él tenía hace mucho tiempo por su amigo.

 

Pero lejos de encontrarse con una mirada de prejuicios ella lo observaba de forma cálida y una sonrisa llena de afecto. La patinadora volvió a mover sus labios, diciendo un “ve” sin expresarlo con la voz y empujando con suavidad para animarlo.

 

De repente las lágrimas se habían abarrotado sobre los ojos del asiático pero no se animó a derramarlas. Se limitó a asentir, murmurando un corto agradecimiento antes de empezar a correr por el alargado pasillo.

 

Evitó cualquier ajeno que pudiera detenerlo, sus piernas tan sólo se movieron con rapidez hacía la zona en que su amiga le había indicado haciendo eco con el sonido de los protectores contra el suelo. Avanzando un poco entre los vestidores hasta que logró encontrarse con él. Sentado en una banca, con el rostro bajo y sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, Javier Fernández se veía totalmente derrotado. Yuzuru sabía que lo había escuchado llegar, pero no lo miró, por lo que este optó por acortar la distancia entre ellos y sentarse a su lado.

 

El silencio corrió unos segundos entre los dos hasta que el más pequeño se animó a apoyar su mano sobre la rodilla de él, arrimando su cabeza contra su hombro en un ligero gesto. Javier recién se movió al sentir su calor y con lentitud  apoyó su mano sobre la suya, suspirando profundamente antes de enfrentar sus miradas.

 

-Lo lamento…- la voz de Fernández salió ahogada y aunque intentaba sonreír sus ojos transmitían tristeza.

 

Hanyu a su lado negó de inmediato con su cabeza y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él. Haciendo una presión casi excesiva, pero que necesitaba para poder hacerle entender sus palabras.

 

-Todos tenemos malas épocas, serías Super Javi si realmente jamás fallaras. Ya eres increíble, con o sin errores.-

 

La sonrisa en el rostro del madrileño fue algo más sincera y deslizó su dedo acariciando el dorso de la mano de Yuzuru.

 

-No deberías estar aquí, Yuzu, estoy seguro de que Patrick no pudo superarte. Debes ir a festejar tu cuarto título.-

 

Hanyu dudó por algunos segundos. Miró el pasillo por el cual había venido y luego regresó su mirada a él, sonriéndole de esa forma que acostumbraba en la cual su pequeña nariz se arrugaba y sus ojos eran dos pequeñas líneas de expresión.

 

-Quiero quedarme aquí…- le aseguró con cuidado, sintiendo como la vergüenza se amontaba en sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas un poco. –Cuando me ganaste en el mundial… Era tu gran momento, y sin embargo preferiste estar a mi lado. Secarme las lágrimas y abrazarme para que me sintiera mejor. ¿Cómo podría dejarte ahora, eh?- su pregunta fue hecha como un reproche pero con un tono suave. –No estás lesionado, ¿Verdad?-

 

Javier no le reprochó aquello, al contrario sintió su respiración volverse pesada y afianzar el enlace entre sus manos. Estaba abrumado y Yuzuru le expresaba la dulzura e incondicionalidad que siempre habían tenido. Se sentía peor que nunca.

 

-No, Yuzu, no es eso… Tan sólo estaba distraído. Mi cabeza no pudo concentrarse…-

 

El japonés asintió con suavidad, comprendiendo aquel sentimiento. A él le había sucedido en varias oportunidades e inclusive esa noche no había estado al ciento por ciento, pero a su compañero aquella debilidad le había afectado más.

 

-¿Qué te tiene así? Estás raro desde el programa corto y… me preocupas.-

 

Ya se esperaba aquella pregunta, pero de todas formas Javier no pudo evitar dudar algunos segundos. Sus manos se movieron algo inquietas y se mantuvo en silencio un breve lapso de tiempo, lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar aire y al fin expresarlo en palabras.

 

-Miki rompió nuestro compromiso, me dejó.-

 

De todas las cosas que se pudo haber imaginado Yuzuru esa era una que no estaba en sus posibilidades. Lo había shockeado con unas simples frases. Quiso pronunciar algo en forma apresurada, pero tan sólo logró tartamudear y bajar un poco su cabeza. Estaba por separar su mano de la de Javier, pero este lo retuvo con suavidad y presionó de nuevo ese enlace, temblando ligeramente.

 

-Me dijo que… Mientras siga enamorado de Yuzuru Hanyu nuestra relación no tendría futuro… Que debo dejar de mentirle, de mentirte y de mentirme a mí mismo.- sus palabras resonaban en aquel solitario lugar, mientras que sus dedos se deslizaban a dejar en libertad a las del patinador más joven. –Y tal vez tenga razón… No puedo seguir mintiendo.-

 

Hanyu no sabía que decir. De repente sentía que su mente estaba en blanco y sus labios tan sólo podían abrirse con sorpresa. Quería decir algo, pero ni él mismo sabía que expresar, tan sólo sus ojos quedaron puestos en los de él esperando que le dijera que era una broma, que estaba jugando como siempre solía hacerlo. Pero en su lugar notó como Javier palmeaba su hombro.

 

-No te lo digo para que me correspondas, ni tienes que responderme, Yuzu. Sé que estoy estropeando todo con ser sincero, pero… Necesitaba expresarlo, así puedo afrontarlo y seguir adelante.-

 

-¡No…!-

 

Lo primero que pronunció su voz fue un torpe inglés y una negativa, pero ni siquiera el mismo Yuzuru entendía que quería decir. Dejó que su cuerpo se moviera y con fuerza sujetó el brazo del madrileño. Estaba dispuesto a dejar que sus sentimientos hablaran por él, a tirarse a un hoyo sin salida en esa locura que estaba por cometer, pero antes de que pudiera seguir una interrupción llegó a sus oídos.

 

-¿Yuzuru-senpai? La ceremonia comenzó y -…- Shoma estaba parado a unos metros de ellos, con el rostro enrojecido por completo y la vergüenza impresa en cada uno de sus ademanes. Notando tarde lo que acababa dehacer. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No deseaba…! ¡Lo siento! ¡Oh Dios, lo siento!-

 

Trastabilló al intentar irse, pero Javier se incorporó con rapidez y lo detuvo, sonriendo con la mayor naturalidad que le permitía la situación.

 

-Ya terminamos de hablar, pequeño. Ahora mismo va Yuzu.-

 

El campeón olímpico lo miró con los parpados entrecerrados, dispuesto a refutarle, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Fernández los había empujado a ambos para que se apuraran, remarcando el hecho que no podían hacer esperar al comité para entregarle sus premios. Y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, sabía que tenía razón.

 

Miró a Javier una última vez antes de incorporarse y empezar a caminar a la par de Shoma, sin darse cuenta que este sonreía por lo bajo.

 

-Al fin han avanzado…-

 

Yuzuru escuchó un pequeño murmullo y se giró a verlo, parpadeando un par de veces al no haberlo comprendido.

 

-¿Dijiste algo, kohai?-

 

El adolescente se rió un poco y negó con su cabeza.

 

-Nada, senpai, ¡Debemos apresurarnos! ¡Nos espera el podio!-

 

El mayor sonrió un poco apresurando sus pasos para poderlo alcanzar. Tenía razón, después de la ceremonia podría hablar con Javier y expresar sinceramente lo que estaba atormentando su pecho. Ese simple pensamiento hizo que su corazón se agitara mientras salían al estadio.

 

-¡El ganador del oro en esta final de Grand Prix!… ¡Por cuarto año consecutivo!…¡Yuzuru Hanyu!-

 

**_Continuará…_ **

****

**Datos del fanfic:**

**Grand Prix Final:** Los resultados que se manejan en la historia son los que concuerdan a la Grand Prix de este año realizado en Francia.

En el programa corto quedaron:

Yuzuru Hanyu: 106,53.

Patrick Chan: 99,76.

Javier Fernández: 91,76.

Shoma Uno: 86,82.

Nathan Chen: 85,30.

Adam Rippon: 83,93.

El programa largo tuvo múltiples caídas y cambió muchísimo el marcador, el resultado final correspondió a:

1ro: Yuzuru Hanyu.

2do: Nathan Chen.

3ro: Shoma Uno.

4to: Javier Fernández.

5to: Patrick Chan.

6to: Adam Rippon.

Una vez más explico que yo no soy expert en patinaje y me costó un poco llevar adelante la explicación de la competencia. Por eso pongo aquí los resultados por si no se llegó a comprender en alguna parte.

Si desean ver las rutinas pueden encontrarlas completas y comentadas en español (en su mayoría) en este link: <https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCw-WEcqkueOshEKhBO09VTA>

**Miki Ando:** Es una ex patinadora artística sobre hielo japonesa. Fue la campeona mundial 2007 y 2011, campeona de los Cuatro Continentes en el 2011, campeona juvenil del mundo en el 2004 y tres veces ganadora (2004, 2005 & 2006) del Campeonato Nacional japonés.

Es la pareja de Javier y se respeta 100% esto. Con mi historia no pretendo desmerecerla, ni dudar de la veracidad de su relación. Tan sólo ocupe los datos reales que se conocen para poder trazar esta historia.

 

**Evgenia Medvedeva:** Una hermosa patinadora rusa, actual campeona del GPF femenina. Una fanática del anime (sobre todo de Sailor Moon, YOI y EXO, su twitter siempre está lleno de imágenes) y amiga tanto de Yuzuru como de Javier. Es una señorita la cual me parece hermosa y súper talentosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los hermosos kudos y comentarios <3


	4. You Only Live Once

—¡Muchas felicidades, Yuzuru! —

 

—Yuzuru-san, Yuzuru-san, somos de Asahi TV, ¿Nos podría dar una entrevista? —

 

—¡Aquí podemos ver al cuatro veces campeón de la Grand Prix Final masculina, ¡Yuzuru Hanyu! Es la primera vez que sucede algo así. Con esta victoria el patinador japonés se convierte en-…—

 

En su carrera jamás había sentido una victoria tan extraña. Sonreía a todos los que lo saludaban y en su titubeante inglés respondía a aquellos reporteros que lo abordaban en forma frenética. Brian lo había ayudado a manejar correctamente a la prensa, logrando que luego de una hora el nuevo campeón ya se encontrara en su habitación de hotel. Dándole al fin su espacio personal para poder ser simplemente él, Yuzuru.

 

Le había indicado a Brian que no deseaba cenar y luego de haber hablado brevemente con sus padres se había duchado, dejando que todos sus pensamientos se aclararan con el correr del agua. Unos minutos que le sirvió para recordar exactamente cómo había sido su desempeño en la pista, sus fallos técnicos, la ceremonia de premiación, la felicidad interna de haber visto a Shoma en el podio con él y esa tristeza latente de la ausencia de Javier.

 

“Mientras siga enamorado de Yuzuru Hanyu…”

 

Sus manos cerraron los grifos del agua y salió del baño con una toalla secando su cabello oscuro. Dispuesto a cambiarse por una ropa ligera que se le hiciera cómoda después de un arduo día de actividad física. Intentaba dejar de pensar, pero le era imposible calmar el palpitar de su corazón junto a la confusión en su mente. Inclusive en ese momento en el que yacía en la cama, observando el techo sus pensamientos eran ecos constantes y molestos.

 

Sin darse cuenta su rostro había sido tapado por el dorso de su mano, cerrando los parpados y dibujando lentamente en su memoria el rostro occidental de su compañero. Estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no notó los primeros golpes en la puerta, y no fue hasta que la voz de Shoma Uno le habló que se terminó por despabilar.

 

—¿Yuzu? Brian me dijo que estabas aquí…—

 

Hanyu sonrió derrotado, porque su compañero japonés era alguien al cual jamás podría negarle algo. Por eso mismo se incorporó de su posición para poder abrirle la puerta. Formuló su mejor sonrisa, sintiendo una innata simpatía a Shoma al verlo allí, cargando una bandeja de platillos llenos de comida y una mirada que cargaba preocupación, pero sin llegar a decirla.

 

—No bajaste a cenar y pensé tendrías hambre. — se excusó el más pequeño con una leve sonrisa de vergüenza y una reverencia.

 

Yuzuru soltó una pequeña risa y dándole espacio para que Shoma pudiera ingresar a la habitación le indicó que no había problema. Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama, apoyando aquella apetitosa comida en una de las pequeñas mesas que tenía en el cuarto.

 

El suave aroma de verduras hervidas, sopa y carne asada golpeó directamente en los sentidos del mayor que recién se percataba que su estómago estaba reclamando por comida.

 

—Muchas gracias, pequeño. No debiste molestarte. — le aseguró, tomando los palillos para tomar el primer bocado.

 

—Hoy se te veía algo decaído en la conferencia de prensa, así que pensé que preferirías alejarte de todos. — comentó con suavidad, de esa forma casi inocente que tenía de hablar.

 

Tener a Shoma Uno allí era algo natural para él. Su compañía era silenciosa, gratificante en una forma confidencial que tenían ambos japoneses de tratarse luego de haber convivido en varios campeonatos nacionales y mundiales. Yuzuru se lo agradeció con una sonrisa suave antes de beber un poco de su té. Dejando que por algunos minutos el silencio reinara entre ambos, uno cómodo que duró hasta que hubiera dado el último bocado.

 

—Espero que en el banquete de mañana sirvan de esto. — Hanyu fue el primero en hablar y lo hizo en una broma mientras que dejaba el bol sobre la mesa.

El patinador de cabello castaño emitió una pequeña risa, acomodándose cómodamente sobre la cama cruzando sus piernas.

 

—Seguro será divertido, Adam estaba diciendo que traerá espectáculo así nos animemos todos. — el entusiasmo en sus palabras hizo que Yuzuru riera divertido. —Será algo diferente, irás, ¿Verdad? —

 

—Sí, sería muy controversial si no tengo motivos y falto al festejo, ¿No? — el campeón tenía la particularidad de ser sincero aunque ni él mismo se lo propusiera. Eso se había notado en el suave tono de resignación que había empleado en sus palabras.

 

El otro japonés mantuvo su mirada en él por algunos segundos antes de animarse a expresar las dudas que tenía.

 

—No han arreglado las cosas con Javi, ¿No es así? —

 

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mayor, que lo miró con urgencia con cierto miedo al sentirse expuesto, pero al notar la serenidad en los ojos de su amigo supo que no tenía que ocultárselo. En forma avergonzada jugueteó con el vaso entre sus manos y centró su atención ese objeto, mordiendo su labio inferior.

 

—¿Lo sabes desde hace mucho?— preguntó en una primera instancia. —¿Escuchaste a Javi…?—

 

El menor expresó una pequeña risa, una sin ningún rastro de maldad, sino sintiendo empatía con su superior que de repente parecía un niño asustado.

 

—Así que de eso hablaban…— expresó en voz alta, al fin sacándose la duda que se había clavado en él desde esa tarde. —No llegué a escucharlos, pero si los interrumpí.- comentó con lentitud y una sonrisa que se plasmaba lentamente sus delgados labios. –Era algo obvio… Aunque si me permites decirlo, siempre han sido algo obvios, ¿Lo sabías?-

Yuzuru emitió un quejido ante esa respuesta sincera, arrugando su ceño por completo. De repente deseaba volverse a encerrar en esa burbuja del cual había sido abruptamente sacado ante la confesión de Javier.

 

—Si fue obvio siempre… ¿Por qué no lo fue para mí? Javi llegó a comprometerse con Miki, yo…— estaba intentando expresar todo lo que pasaba por su mente, pero ni él mismo sabía que decir, por lo que su frase se consumió sin llegar a ser completada. —No lo entiendo…—

 

Habían pocos años de diferencia entre ellos dos, pero desde que se habían conocido siendo tan sólo unos niños es que Shoma admiraba profundamente a Yuzuru, ya sea como un atleta como un hermano mayor. Siendo inevitable para él reconocerlo de tal forma y sentir ahora que por primera vez se estaba mostrando como un igual a su lado.  Un Yuzuru Hanyu asustado y confundido.

 

—Los sentimientos son muy complejos… Demasiado. Pero nadie más que tú puede decir realmente qué está pasando aquí. — musitó y su mano se apoyó sobre su propio pecho, a la altura de su corazón. —Sé sincero… ¿Te hizo feliz saber que Javier ya no estaba con Miki?—

 

Aquella pregunta fue como un puñal clavado en el centro del pecho del campeón. Porque sabía que esa era una de las emociones que más le aterraba, si, estaba feliz y en su interior su corazón se había llenado de frenesí al saber que era por su culpa.

 

—Soy un egoísta, Shoma…— dijo en forma ahogada, mientras que su cabeza se mantenía inclinada hacia el frente, derrotado a sus propios pensamientos.

 

Sin embargo, su amigo negó con su cabeza y con amabilidad apoyó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de su compatriota, intentando darle ánimos.

 

—No elegimos de quién enamorarnos, Yuzu… Ni tú, ni Javier quisieron dañar a otras personas, tan sólo… sucedió.—

 

Yuzuru volvió su mirada a él, y con una suave sonrisa apoyó su mano sobre la de su fiel amigo, agradeciendo el apoyo que le estaba dando. Sabía que ahora tan sólo quedaba en ellos dos.

 

✽ **History Maker** ✽

—Tenemos todos los fallos en la hoja técnica, pero creo que sabes tanto como yo, que tu mayor falla fue meramente psicológica, ¿No?—

 

 

La voz de Brian estaba siendo seria, pero procuraba no ser tajante. Tan sólo elevó sus ojos claros para poder observar como los hombros de Javier se caían sutilmente hacía adelante y asentía con su cabeza, sin atreverse a enfrentarlo.

 

 

—Lo sé, lamento tanto el haberlos decepcionado, Brian…—

 

 

El entrenador vaciló unos segundos en cómo abordar la situación, antes de dejar salir un corto suspiro y acercarse hasta él. Se sentó al lado del madrileño y su mano se apoyó sobre uno de sus hombros.

 

 

—No nos has decepcionado, Javi, nunca podrías.— admitió en un tono conciliador, arrugando un poco sus labios antes de proseguir. —Me preocupa que a quien más hayas decepcionado es a ti mismo…—

 

 

Por la forma en que el cuerpo de Fernández se había tensado sabía que acababa de dar en el problema. Y es que la mente del patinador era una revolución de ideas sin coherencia alguna. La mirada sorprendida de Yuzuru al declarársele, las palabras de Miki en su oído terminando la relación, la vergüenza que recorría todo su cuerpo luego de haber fallado siendo el Campeón Mundial. Cada una de esas cosas golpeaba fuertemente en su autoestima.

 

 

Su entrenador sabía que era una situación difícil, como un patinador retirado sabía lo pesada que podía ser la moral de un competir, así que optó por tomar el silencio de su pupilo y palmear su espalda en cierta forma paternal.

 

 

—Toma un descanso. Puedes viajar o volver a tu país, piensa en el espectáculo que estás por hacer y cierra este capítulo hasta fin de año. A partir de allí te quiero centrado para volver al entrenamiento del campeonato Mundial, ¿Está bien? —

 

 

—Está bien, gracias…—

 

 

Brian sonrió con cierto pesar, porque sabía que era un momento difícil para el joven madrileño, pero no llegó a expresar algo más porque la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada suavemente.

 

 

—Adelante.— dijo fuerte para que del otro lado pudieran escucharlo.

 

 

—Disculpa por molestarte, Brian, ¿Podemos hablar? —

 

 

La suave voz de Yuzuru se escuchó en el momento que ingresaba, pero todo quedó inmóvil en cuestión de segundos. Javier había levantado su cabeza y sus ojos se habían encontrado abruptamente con los del japonés, que lejos de poder disimular su sorpresa se había quedado inmóvil, mirando en esa dirección.

 

 

Brian notó la incomodidad de ambos y fue cuestión de lógica comprender qué estaba sucediendo. —No interrumpes, Yuzu, puedes pasar. — expresó intentando sacar a ambos de su entumecimiento.

 

 

El joven medallista de oro asintió algo torpe y de forma inconsciente retrocedió un poco.

 

 

—Solamente… Quería hablar contigo, Brian. Puedo volver más tarde. — musitó en forma torpe, mordiéndose el labio inferior y esquivando por fin la mirada de Javier.

 

 

—No es necesario-…—

 

 

—¡No se preocupe! Puedo venir más tarde o hablamos mañana temprano, ¿Nh? — el tono apresurado de Yuzuru había interrumpido a su entrenador. Al darse cuenta de ello formuló una ligera sonrisa y luego de una reverencia corta se marchó con gran rapidez.

 

 

La habitación quedó abruptamente en silencio y en los labios de Javier se trazó una sonrisa melancólica. Todo esto desembocó en un suspiro algo cansado de parte de Brian, él mejor que nadie conocía esa expresión que estaba formando ahora su pupilo.

 

 

—Javier, me contaste que Miki rompió su compromiso pero no me habías dicho nada de que te habías declarado a Yuzuru…— por primera vez su tono de voz fue severo en un claro reproche.

 

 

El joven madrileño arrugó un poco su nariz y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo, dudando unos segundos de cómo abordar la situación.

 

 

—Nunca te dije que Yuzuru me gustara…— se animó al fin a expresar, levantando su cabeza para poder verlo, sin embargo Brian parecía inimputable.

 

 

—No era necesario que me lo dijeras, Javi… Los conozco a ambos, conviví con ustedes y yo también fui un joven enamorado de alguien que no debía. —

 

 

Aquellas palabras habían sido las que Fernández necesitaba para tomar confianza al fin y poder afrontarlo, arrugando sus labios en la frustración que recorría todo su cuerpo.

 

 

—No debí decirle… Yuzuru es una persona muy transparente. ¡Tú mismo acabas de verlo! No puede disimularlo y si esto sale a la luz… Estoy acabado… Oh Dios…—

 

 

El entrenador hizo sonar suavemente su garganta y apoyó uno de sus brazos entorno a los hombros de Javier, intentando brindarle su apoyo con aquella simple acción. Entendía, lo había visto en varias oportunidades observando desde lejos al pequeño japonés, pero recién ahora comprendía el peso que caía sobre la vida del madrileño.

 

 

—Todo estará bien, Javi… Te ayudaré, como sea, no te dejaré que pases por esas cosas, es una promesa…—

 

✽ **History Maker** ✽

 

La medianoche había traído consigo un frío que se pedía respirar palpablemente desde fuera del hotel, pero eso no le importaba a Javier. Después de haber podido desprender todos sus miedos y sus preocupaciones con su entrenador había decidido no volver a su cuarto. En el camino se había encontrado con Evgenia que le había dado un presente que él amablemente aceptó antes de tomar el elevador que lo llevaba en dirección a la terraza.

 

El viento golpeaba firmemente su rostro, pero la visión nocturna de la ciudad francesa calmaba un poco la ansiedad que había sentido durante las últimas horas. Sentado en aquel pequeño banco, observando el manto oscuro de la noche y el ligero bullicio de la ciudad comprendía que esa sería su última noche de aquella forma. En la mañana siguiente retomaría su actitud y dejaría a todo como un recuerdo, una experiencia por crecer, sin Miki y sin Yuzuru de la forma en que hubiera deseado, pero seguiría adelante.

 

En su mente estaba recapitulando lentamente todo lo sucedido en aquel día jugueteando distraídamente con aquel muñeco que le había regalado Evgenia. Dejando que su mirada descendiera a recorrer el pequeño objeto suave y de algodón.

 

La joven rusa entusiasmada le había insistido en que Viktor le recordaba a él, pero ahora que Javier lo miraba con cuidado no comprendía qué pudiera tener él en común con aquel emblemático personaje.

 

—Se supone que todos dicen que yo soy como Yūri Katsuki… ¿Entonces tu quién serías en ese anime? —

 

Javier no se esperaba dicha interrupción y miró totalmente desconcertado hacía atrás, de donde provenía la voz. Yuzuru tan sólo se encogía suavemente dentro de su enorme tapado, y aunque su rostro apenas era visible por la enorme bufanda podía descubrir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Por primera vez, el madrileño no sabía que responder, tan sólo miró de nuevo al peluche que estaba entre sus dedos mientras que su amigo optaba por sentarse a su lado, perdiendo la mirada en la enorme ciudad.

 

Yuzuru y Javier habían convivido antes, por lo tanto el silencio no le solía ser incomodo, por ello cuando los segundos empezaban a correr en forma densa y tajante es que parecía que las palabras hacían falta.

 

—No deberías estar aquí, Yuzu, puedes enfermarte. — comentó mientras que dejaba a un lado el muñeco, apoyándolo contra el respaldo del asiento pero sin mirar a su acompañante.

 

—Lo sé, pero quería hablar contigo y luego de que te fuiste del cuarto de Brian no te encontré en ningún sitio. — a pesar de su apariencia tranquila la voz del japonés había sido tajante y firme, manteniendo su mirada de reojo en el perfil europeo.

 

Fernández no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, dejando salir un fuerte suspiro que se visualizó en el aire helado mientras se apoyaba por completo en el asiento.

 

—Lamento todo esto, Yuzu…— susurró en un comienzo, sintiendo como era desnudado por la mirada del más joven al verlo de esa manera. —Lamento haber arruinado la Grand Prix, lamento haberte metido en algo tan incomodo como mis sentimientos…— sus palabras fueron abruptamente detenidas porque estaba molestando a Hanyu, lo notaba en la forma en que este comprimía sus labios y sus ojos lo observaban entrecerrados, en una forma casi amenazante. —No pretendía nada de esto…— dijo al final como un sutil susurro.

 

—No lo hiciste, Javi… No lo hiciste. — le respondió al fin, intentando relajar un poco su cuerpo por medio de un corto suspiro. —Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Hn?... Sé que me conoces, sabes que soy una persona competitiva, odio perder, me frustro, me enojo y hasta hago berrinches cuando no logro lo que deseo… pero no me gusta ganar en estas condiciones. No cuando mi rival está pensando en otra cosa que no sea en derribar mi potencial…— tomó profundamente aire mientras comprimía sus puños. —Porque no deseo mostrar mi medalla de oro diciendo que te vencí así. Quiero ganarte de tal forma en que no tengas justificación…—

 

Sus palabras habían salido una tras otra, sin poder contener ya lo que estaba pensando y toda la frustración que le había producido ese día. Pero aún así, esa última frase fue dicha en un tono suave, golpeando el hombro de Javier en forma amistosa, porque ambos sabían que era una broma teñida de verdad.

 

Sin embargo eso había sido suficiente para que por primera vez ambos se vieran a los ojos sonriendo. El muro que se había creado entre ellos dos aún estaba presente, pero se había quebrajado y eso traía paz al pecho de ambos.

 

El siguiente silencio no fue incomodo y el frío ya no golpeaba con crueldad. Javier dejó que pasaran algunos segundos antes de palmear sutilmente la espalda del más pequeño.

 

—Debemos ir adentro, Brian nos castigara como niños si sabe que estamos aquí. —

 

Su comentario fue hecho mientras se incorporaba, dispuesto a dar por terminado todo lo que había significado ese día y mirar hacía adelante. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar la pequeña mano de Yuzuru lo había detenido. Sus dedos estaban ciñendo el borde de la chaqueta del madrileño.

 

—Espera, Javier…—

 

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Fernández no fue consciente de las acciones ajenas. Tan sólo había llegado a girarse a ver a Yuzuru, cuando este se había parado de su asiento y colocándose en punta de píes había conseguido que sus labios se encontraran con los de él. Fue un acto sutil, algo cálido en medio de la noche helada, pero demasiado breve. Un beso que apenas le dejó percibir la dulzura que provenía del menor antes de que el mismo japonés se alejara y evitara su mirada con el rostro teñido de rojizo.

 

Javier no había reaccionado, su mente no podía procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero si podía sentir cómo a pesar de que Hanyu estuviera avergonzado no había soltado el tímido agarre de su prenda. De repente quería moverse, pero el desborde de palpitaciones apenas lo dejaba respirar. Con tan sólo un beso el patinador japonés había robado hasta el último de sus alientos y gramos de cordura.

 

Yuzuru, en frente de él, tembló antes de hablar. —No pensé… Llegaríamos a esto. No sé… No sé en qué momento mis sentimientos hacía ti crecieron. Una y otra vez me decía: “Yuzu, Javi tiene a Miki. Olvida esto que sientes, él es tan sólo… tu amigo. Lo admiras y estás confundido, Yuzuru… Javi jamás te mirara de otra forma…”— a medida que sus palabras salían su tono de voz era más errático. La forma en que su garganta se comprimía apenas lo dejaba formular su voz.

 

Las manos de Javier habían vacilado, pero finalmente habían subido a tomar fuertemente la de su compañero, presionando fuertemente sus dedos que ahora se entrelazaban. Siendo un gesto suficiente para que Yuzuru pudiera seguir hablando.

 

—Pero aquí estoy… Como un idiota, ¿Y sabes? Tengo miedo… tengo muchísimo miedo de lo que pueda pasarnos a partir de ahora. — su voz se quebró por algunos segundos antes de seguir. —Tengo miedo de que nos destruyan por querernos, de lastimar a otras personas con esto, pero… Aún así, tengo más miedo de perderte. Jamás… Jamás podría perdonarme el sacarte de mi vida, Javi…— su nombre salió en cierta forma lastimera, a pesar de que Yuzuru estuviera sonriendo con suavidad.

 

Eso fue suficiente para que el europeo tuviera las fuerzas suficientes. Sus brazos se envolvieron entorno al cuerpo más pequeño y se aferró con fuerza a él. No estaba seguro si estaba buscando protegerlo o contagiarse de aquella fuerza que emanaba naturalmente Hanyu, pero no le importaba demasiado en esos momentos. Podía sentir como su mundo se estructuraba de nuevo lentamente con tan sólo el sentirlo abrazándose a su pecho.

 

—No será sencillo, lo sé Yuzu, sé que te arrastré a un sitio donde todos pueden señalarnos. Lo sé… y realmente lamento no haber podido esconder más todo esto.— se estaba mordiendo fuertemente el labio inferior al decir aquellas palabras pero la sinceridad golpeaba fuertemente sus labios.

 

Entre ellos dos se coló un ligero suspiro proveniente del más bajo, mientras que este mismo deslizaba sus pequeñas manos por la larga y ancha espalda del madrileño.

 

—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿Está bien? Quiero que me muestres lo que realmente sientes, muéstrame cómo me quiere Javier Fernández. — aquella petición fue acompañada por una sonrisa sincera, la primera que podía dirigirle en mucho tiempo.

 

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos pudieran sonreír. Javier subió su mano a apoyarla sobre la mejilla izquierda de su compañero. Se tomó unos breves segundos para acariciarlo allí, de una forma diferente a la que había hecho hasta ahora, mostrando la dulzura que le provocaba en tan sólo un roce mientras su rostro se acercaba al de él.

 

—¿Puedo…?— llegó a preguntar con su aliento sobre los pequeños labios.

 

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta. Yuzuru tan sólo se rió y con sus manos atrajo desde el cuello al más alto, haciendo que sus bocas se volvieran a encontrar. Esta vez de una forma concisa en la cual ambas eran participes de una caricia íntima y suave. Impregnando en cada uno de los toques aquella necesidad de memorizar el dulce sabor que se fusionaba entre el juego tímido de sus labios y los roces sutiles de sus lenguas.

 

El viento corrió fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos lo había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando se separaron. Sus cuerpos se habían quedado en una distancia mínima que les permitía robar sutiles besos del otro mientras que los dedos de Javier acariciaban la estrecha cintura de Yuzuru y este jugueteaba distraídamente con su cabello enrulado.

 

Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve segundo y luego de una pequeña risa boba el mayor optó por cargar entre sus brazos al menudo cuerpo de su compañero. Se estaban comportando como un par de bobos, ambos lo sabían, sin embargo lo único que podían hacer para callar a sus corazones enloquecidos era besarse una y otra vez en la intimidad de aquella terraza.

 

✽ **History Maker** ✽

El estado estaba impregnado de un ánimo que recién surgía en esa jornada. La música sonaba en un ritmo fuerte, mezclando varias tonadas que a los oídos de Yuzuru eran demasiados divertidos. A su lado se encontraba Shoma y Satoko, siendo ambos participes de las sonrisas divertidas que les arrancaba el ver como el mayor de los tres bailaba en forma casi errática la música latina.

 

Todos los patinadores presentes respiraban un aire ameno. La presión de la competencia había desaparecido y aprovechaban aquel último ensayo de gala para poder hablar y divertirse entre sus pares. Sacando fotos de un lado al otro, grabando videos y conversando entre los diferentes países.

 

Las indicaciones para la gala ya habían culminado, así que todos los patinadores se desplazaban por lo largo de la pista. Con ello Yuzuru se sentía en libertad de recorrer todo el hielo, ejecutando saltos, giros y combinaciones que ansiaba explorar. Fallando algunas ocasiones, pero consiguiendo que el público presente y algunos patinadores, estuvieran siempre pendientes de todas las jugarretas que estaba realizando.

 

Luego de haber cumplido exitosamente con un cuádruple Evgenia se acercó a él, sin poder contener la admiración que tenía por el japonés en palabras halagadoras, haciendo que Yuzuru se riera con cierta vergüenza.

 

—Hoy estás muy diferente, Yuzu… ¿Arreglaste al fin esas cosas que te molestaban? — le preguntó con un tono jocoso la menor, golpeando suavemente su brazo con cierta complicidad.

 

Hanyu se rió sin poder evitarlo y sin percatarse, sus ojos habían seguido a la figura de Javier que patinaba a tan sólo unos metros de él. Retomando aquella energía esplendida que siempre había demostrado sobre el hielo. Quedándose unos segundos así, tan sólo mirándolo antes de volver a sonreír a su amiga rusa.

 

—Tal vez no del todo, pero sí, todo va a estar muy bien. — afirmó con una sonrisa que transmitía la sinceridad de cada una de sus palabras.

 

Evgenia no comprendió en primera instancia esas palabras, pero cuando recorrió el camino que anteriormente había hecho Yuzuru con la mirada todo tuvo sentido. Javier estaba mirando en la dirección de ellos, aunque la joven comprendía que en realidad ella no existía en ese pequeño contacto visual. Sin poder evitarlo cubrió sus labios.

 

—Ustedes ya… Oh Dios, espero que no hayan hecho algo demasiado rudo, sino no podrás patinar hoy.— sin darse cuenta estaba hablando alto y la mirada de Yuzuru la hizo callarse de inmediato. —Lo siento…—

 

La joven susurro aquellas palabras, aunque no para de reír ante la forma en que el rostro del japonés se había tornado rojo.

 

—No sé de que hablas…— logró decir antes de impulsarse una vez más y alejarse de aquella embarazosa charla.

 

Evgenia rió divertida notando como la mirada de Javier se había posado sobre ella en forma amenazante ante la huída de Yuzuru, tan sólo consiguiendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara un poco más.

 

—Estoy segura de que ahora las cosas estarán bien…—

 

**Fin…**

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me siento muy nerviosa al respecto. Hace algunos años que descubrí al joven y talentoso Yuzuru, pero fue muy reciente que me volví a encontrar con él y… ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién no puede enamorarse con el talento de esta criatura preciosa? Me gusta el patinaje artístico e inevitablemente conocí al talentosísimo Javier Fernández, pero de allí a animarme a escribir una historia de ellos dos jhjfdkjfkd fue mucho para mí. 
> 
> Me disculpo sinceramente si tengo algún error técnico. No soy especialista sobre el tema, tan sólo una pobre servidora que deseaba otorgar un poquitito de amor a este fandom. Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida. 
> 
> P/D: Luego de publicar descubrí que Nam Nguyen ya no pertenece al Team Orser ;; /3


End file.
